


The Mile High Club

by YaoiQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Airplane Sex, M/M, Mile High Club, Pervy thoughts, Romance, Sex, Smut, Top!Levi, Yaoi, bottom!Eren, ereri, planes, porn with a plot, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiQueen/pseuds/YaoiQueen
Summary: Eren and Levi are on a plane to New York City when Levi confiscates Eren's phone. Now, Eren has to come up with a new plan to keep himself busy. It works out better than he thought it would.





	The Mile High Club

        "I can't believe that we're finally going to be going to New York City!" Eren said in excitement as he put the last bit of his and Levi's luggage into the back of their car and closed the trunk.  
  
        Letting out a small, unhappy grunt, Levi crossed his arms over his chest as he stood up and glared around him slightly. "Yeah, neither can I." He said sarcastically back to him as he looked up and down the street. Eren rolled his eyes a little bit at his boyfriends unhappiness.   
  
        "Oh, come on, Levi. New York is a beautiful places to go and visit." He tried to persuade him as he walked over and rubbed his arm a little bit.  
  
        "There a fucking rats the size of a god damn cat. There is nothing beautiful about that." Levi said, turning his glare to focus on his lover.  
  
        "OK, you're purposely looking for the negatives. Lots of cities often have rats and mice and all of that, so don't single New York City out just for that." Eren rolled his eyes as he walked past his lover and over to the passenger seat.  
  
        "I am not. I'm stating facts that you just don't like to hear. There's a difference." Levi grumbled as he made his way around the car and up to the drivers door. He opened it and climbed in as Eren did the same on the other side. Once both of them were in and buckled up, Levi started the car up and they were heading off to the airport.  
  
        ------          
  
        The airport wasn't too long of a drive, luckily, so within 45 minutes, give or take a minute, they were pulling up into the parking lot. Once the car was parked and off, the two were standing by the trunk and unloading everything from it. Levi made sure to grab their luggage as quickly as possible, not wanting to take a chance of missing their flight or having to stand in a long line for a while.   
  
        Thankfully for them, it turned out that they had been just on time and the time it took for them to go through everything and end up on the plane was very short. Eren groaned in delight as he collapsed down into his seat that was placed right beside the window. Levi finished putting their carry on luggage above them and soon took his own seat. Leaning back into his seat, he looked over to Eren who already had his phone plugged in and was staring at it as he scrolled through Instagram.   
  
        Rolling his eyes, he reached over and plucked the phone from his hands making the teen gasp and whine as he looked over to him.  
  
        "Hey, I was using that!" Eren exclaimed as he tried to reach over and snatch it back.   
  
        Levi held it out of his reached and shook his head. "Yes, I'm aware. Hence why I took it from you in the first place. You're a smart one, aren't you?" He teased the male. Letting out a long groan, Eren leaned back into his own seat and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
        "Can I please have it back? I don't see why you took it from me in the first place." He said.  
  
        "Because you wanted the window seat so you could look out the window and enjoy the view. Not so you could sit beside it and brag about it on your Snapgram or whatever it's called."  
  
        "Instagram and Snapchat are two completely different things." Eren said, rolling his eyes at him a little bit.  
  
        Levi waved his hand in dismissal of the correction. "Whatever. The point is, we're on this vacation to enjoy the two ourselves together and the city around us. Not to stare at a screen that you can do at home. We're on this trip for you." He said as he put the phone into his pocket. "I'll give it to you when the plane lands, but if I catch you on it a lot when we're in the city, I'm confiscating it until we get home completely. Comprendo?"   
  


        Eren tipped his head back and let out a long, unsatisfied whine. "But Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. What am I supposed to do the whole ride? Just stare out the window?"  
  
        "Talk to me. Sleep and get rested up for the trip. Get out the camera and take actual pictures from that." Levi said to him. "My poor baby, how ever will you survive without your phone?"  
  
        Eren pouted and looked out the window. The plane still had yet to take off, but he could tell that it was bound to happen at any moment. "Fine, fine, I'll find another way to satisfy myself then."  
  
        "Good choice." Levi said, reaching down and grabbing a book that he had brought with him. "Now, make sure it doesn't bother me."  
  
        Eren huffed and shook his head. "So much for talking to you, I guess." He said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
        A couple hours had gone by and soon enough the plane was in the air and en route to New York City. Levi was doing fine as he absorbed himself deep into his book, but Eren on the other hand? Well, finding something to do was much harder than he had initially thought. At first, anyways. However, after a while of sitting in his seat, he started to become a little anxious of sitting there with nothing to do.   
  
        Every now and then, he would steal a couple of glances from Levi, but the older male was so into the book that he didn't even seem to notice. Not even when Eren's eyes were looking in his direction, but clearly not looking at his face. And after a while of looking at him repeatedly, that's when the idea popped into his head.  
  
        Obviously, as a teenager, he's spent a lot of time on the internet and one thing that he seemed to hear about quite frequently was this thing called the Mile High Club. Apparently, some couples or even random strangers would get turned on during the flight and decide to just fuck on the plane. Unfortunately, though, he had never read the full articles about them, he would just read the title.  
  
        That wasn't going to stop him, though, and Levi did tell him to find something else to occupy himself with. Not once did he say no sex.  
  
        So, Eren got to work on making his moves on Levi. No, they weren't very subtle and anyone who looked over would clearly be able to tell what he was up to, but he didn't care. He was bored and as he thought more of getting it on during the flight ride, the more turned on he was starting to become.  
  
        Slowly and pretending to be staring out the window, he reached his hand over and gently set it down on top of Levi's upper thigh.  
  
        For a quick second, the black haired male looked down at the hand that suddenly touched him and stared at it, but ended up returning back to the book.  
  
        That didn't deter Eren, though, and very slowly he tapped his fingers along his inner thigh and pretended to start rubbing it. Being he had already placed his hand up so high, it didn't take much to brush his crotch.  
  
        When his hand came across that area this time, Levi decided to start paying more attention to what his younger lover was up to. He stopped reading his book and lowered it down a little bit as he looked over to Eren.  
  
        "What in the fuck do you think you're doing, brat?" He demanded to know as his eyes stared Eren down. Just what did his young love think that he was doing? Was he not aware that they were on a fucking plane? Did he somehow forget that part? Eren did have a bad memory.  
  
        "Hm?" Eren pretended not to know what Levi was talking about as he looked over to him and down at where his hand was placed. "Oh, how did that end up there?" He said, pretending to be clueless about it, but not actually making any attempts to pull it away. Levi rolled his eyes at Eren. Did this kid think that he was stupid or something.  
  
        "Yeah. How did it get there?" He said, going along with Eren.  
  
        "Well, the hand wants what the hand wants, you know?" Eren said, a big, sly grin sliding onto his face.  
  
        "And the owner of it seems to be very desperate at wanting something as well. So what does he want?" Levi replied back to him.  
  
        Eren pouted slightly, but decided to just tell him. "The owner of this hand would like to join a special club." He said, making sure to keep his voice more on the low side so that the people who were around them wouldn't overhear him or anything.  
  
        Levi groaned slightly when he heard this and already knew where Eren was going with this. He had heard many stories about things like this from his coworkers, but he had never thought that his own partner would actually be so interested in wanting to try something like this. Maybe he shouldn't have taken his cellphone after all.  
  
        "Can't you keep your dick in your pants?" Levi whispered back to him, looking over to Eren. Eren shook his head.  
  
        "Nope. Not when you're sitting right here beside me, you're huge fucking co-"  
  
        Eren didn't get a chance to finished his sentence before Levi stood up and yanked him up as well. "That's it, come on." He said, stepping into the aisle and standing out of the way so Eren could walk in front of him as he pointed down it. "Get going."  
  
        Eren didn't know what this meant, but Eren obeyed nonetheless and stepped into the aisle, starting to make his way down it. He got to the bathroom and turned to Levi who opened the door and nodded his head. Luckily for them, no one was looking as the two both slid in and locked the door behind them.  
  
        The area wasn't that big and didn't leave much room for them to do anything. So, Levi lifted Eren up and set him on the sink. Looking him in the eyes, he shook his head. "I can't believe I'm doing this for you." He groaned out before leaning down and starting to place kisses along the side of his neck. Eren bit his bottom lip as his eyes closed and he tipped his head back.  
  
        "Because you love meeeee." He groaned out, though he tried his best to keep his moans and any other pleasure sounds that he would make in. The last thing that they needed would be to get caught.  
  
        "Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it. This is so unsanitary." Levi growled out and roughly bit down on the males neck. Eren gasped slightly out loud despite his attempt to keep it in.   
  
        `"Fuck, it's definitely worth it." Eren whispered to him as he wrapped his arms around Levi and rubbed his hands up and down his back. He grabbed Levi's ass as the male continued to work on his neck, sucking and kissing it roughly, even biting down occasionally. Eren's neck was quickly starting to become covered in love marks until he finally pulled away.   
  
        "Arms up." Levi demanded and Eren wasted no time obeying. His arms went straight up and Levi grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He made sure to set it in a safe place before leaning down and starting to kiss his nipple and suck on it while his other hand slid over to the other one and kept it occupied. Eren's hands tightly gripped the sink as he closed his eyes and he reminded himself repeatedly to stay quiet. Holy fuck, though, it's hard to stay quiet with a mouth as hot and talented as Levi's was working his body.  
  
        Levi used his free hand to slide it down to Eren's crotch and rub it slowly. His hand gently caressed him as he moved it in a slow circle, his tongue swirling around Eren's nipple, slowly and teasingly.   
  
        Whimpering softly, Eren's hold on the sink managed to tighten and it wasn't long before Levi's hands were sliding into his pants and wrapping around his long member. At first, the strokes started out slow, Levi wanting to drag out Eren's high for as long as he could. However, he slowly started to pick up speed when Levi found himself becoming more and more turned on by the soft sounds that Eren was making and wanting to be buried deep inside of him.  
  
        Although he did start to stroke him fast, this only continued until Levi found Eren starting to get closer and closer to cumming. He wasn't about to just let the male have his complete pleasure yet. Not before he did, anyways. He pulled his hands out of Eren's pants and his mouth away from his nipple as he looked up straight. Panic instantly ran through Eren as he looked up at Levi.  
  
        "Wh-Where are y-you going???" Eren whispered to him as he reached up to try and grab Levi. Levi rolled his eyes and backed up.  
  
        "I'm not going anywhere, so hush. Now turn around and bend over the sink." Levi demanded. Nodding his head, Eren quickly spun around and bent over the sink just like he had been instructed to. Levi grabbed the top of his pants and underwear and yanked them down as quickly as he could, Eren's perfectly round ass on display for him to mess around with now.          
  
        Smirking a little bit, Levi spread apart his cheeks and chuckled gently. "Look at that pretty little hole waiting for me, begging for me. It's pretty much just calling my name. Tell me, Eren. Just how much do you want me to fuck you?" He purred, bringing his finger down and rubbing it along his hole.  
  
        Eren whimpered as he looked at Levi through the mirror. "P-Please don't tease m-me, L-Levi...." He begged him in a quiet voice as he tried to press his ass back against his finger.  
  
        Levi quickly pulled it away and shook his head. "Ah, ah, ah. You're the one who wanted to join this club. Did you honestly think that it would be free of charge?" He purred, chuckling a little bit as he smirked right back at Eren.  
  
        Eren wanted to scream in frustration, but forced himself to keep it in. "L-Levi, please! I want you to f-fuck me so fucking bad! I want you to pound into me as fast and hard as you can to the point that I can't even walk without my legs becoming a mess! I want you buried so fucking deep in me!" Eren shouted at him in as much of a whisper as he could.  
          
        Levi chuckled a little bit and nodded his head. "Alright, fine. You earned it." He put his fingers in front of Eren's mouth. "Open." He commanded and Eren wasted no time following the instruction. He opened his mouth up and welcomed Levi's fingers as he used his tongue to coat them well, wanting to make sure that it didn't hurt too bad when Levi started to prepare him.  
  
        He moved his tongue all around his fingers, in between them and around the outside to make sure that not one part of them was dry. In all honestly, that part wasn't completely charming to Levi, but he knew that it would help his younger lover be more comfortable for their intercourse, so he put up with it.  
  
        Once Eren had dubbed his fingers wet enough, he pulled his mouth off of them and allowed Levi to move them back behind him again. He could feel one being pressed against his entrance and it wasn't too long before it slipped inside, Eren closing his eyes tightly as he held on. He didn't want to open his eyes and see his reflection staring back at him, it would make him too embarrassed.  
  
        Levi moved his finger in and out of him slowly, trying to make sure he got a little more relaxed before he decided to add his second finger in him. With the second one being pushed in, it was starting to get harder for Eren to contain any of the sounds that were trying to desperately to come out of him. He wasn't sure how well he was going to do when the third one was finally added, but he would find out soon enough.  
  
        "F-Fuck, Levi...." Eren whispered as he brought his head from being tipped back to tipped down.  
  
        "Does someone like that, hmm?" Levi smirked and slid the third one in nice and slowly before starting to pound them quickly into him. Eren's mouth fell open and stayed like that as he nodded his head quickly in response to Levi's question. He moved them fast and deep into the male, making sure to even try and spread his fingers out as much as he possibly could to loosen him up. When he finally came to the conclusion that Eren was good enough, he slid his fingers out and slid his own pants and boxers down around his ankle.  
  
        As soon as his cock was free, it sprung straight up, happy to see Eren's ass ready to go. He rubbed himself a couple of times before positioning himself at the awaiting entrance and slowly starting to slid in. This time, Eren was completely unable to hold back his moan or even make it come out quiet.   
  
        Loudly, he let out a pleasureful 'ah' and quickly covered his mouth when he realized just how loud he had been. His face quickly heated up a dark red and he instantly began to start hoping that no one had been walking by and heard him or anything. He was pretty sure that he would die of embarrassment if they were caught, even if this had been all his idea.  
  
        Levi chuckled in amusement at the sound that Eren had made and couldn't help but be a little turned on by it. "I guess you want people to come in and see you being fucked against this sink and mirror, don't you?" He whispered into Eren's ear as he leaned down now and close to it. Eren looked at him through the mirror, his hand still covering his mouth. He could feel Levi starting to pound into him quickly and rough, his hips pounding away against the sink with each thrust.  
  
        Eren was more than positive that by later or that day or probably the next day there was going to be a nice bruise on each side of his hip from all of this, but it was going to definitely be worth it. The way that Levi was able to go so deep into him and hit his prostate dead on was enough to send him over the edge. When he finally came, he came all over the sink and his face instantly became flustered over realizing that he had actually done that.  
  
        However, it wasn't his main concern. Not when Levi was still behind him, holding his shoulders and thrusting in and out of the male as hard as he possibly could without breaking him. The thrusting continued for a while until Levi couldn't hold himself back anymore and he came inside of Eren, filling the male up nice. Eren groaned as he felt it and fell lump against the sink, panting hard with his eyes closed.   
  
        Levi took a step back and pulled out of him. Looking down at the slightly messy male as he got dressed, he shook his head at him slightly.    
  
        "Messy, messy little boy." He said to him. Eren didn't move for a moment before finally finding the strength to stand up straight and look at him.  
  
        "The mess is alllllll your fault." Eren reminded him as he got to work on cleaning the sink as much as he could before moving on to cleaning himself.  
  
        "Hey, I'm not the one who said that I wanted to join a club." Levi stated as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, watching Eren get all cleaned up and everything.  
  
        When Eren was finished, he wrapped his arms around Levi and leaned closer to him. "Hey, don't act like you didn't like that. I bet if you could, you'd do it all again." Eren said, chuckling a little bit as he looked up at Levi. Levi chuckled a little bit and grabbed a hold of Eren's waist.  
  
        "Like I would ever pass up any chance to fuck you."  
  
        Eren rolled his eyes at him. "And to think that everyone says that I'm the pervert." He said, though that didn't stop the small smile that was on his face.


End file.
